New Beginings
by foxayfan
Summary: After everything that has gone wrong, things finally start to look up for Kay after meeting a new friend. But will friendship turn into something else?
1. Default Chapter

Maria died. This is AU but isnt like the show.No really weird stuff. Miguel and Kay were engaged .Kay and Fox are main highlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kay ! Kay wait!" 22 year old Miguel Lopez ~Fitzgerald hollered after his fiancee. " Kay wait , Im sorry .Don't leave. I love you, It was a mistake"  
  
" Yeah its always a mistake with you Miguel!" Twenty one year old Kay bennet fummed as she packed her bags hastily. How had things gotten so wrong? In 3 months she was to be married to Miguel and she would have achieved her life long goal, to become Mrs Lopez~Fitzgerald. But she had been foolish , she should have known that it would never last . That he would only end up hurting her. And taking away the most precious thing from her.  
  
" Please Kay stop packing and lets talk" Miguel pleaded . Tears brimming his eye "Im , truly sorry. I didnt mean it, I never meant to hurt you"  
  
  
  
" Theres nothing to talk about Miguel we're over! What did you think I would be happy to see you in bed with my cousin!?! And that I would loose my daughter because of you two being together? But you know what , I don't blame you . Its my fault. I was a fool. A fool to believe that you actually loved me or Maria . You never loved us Miguel .we were just a liability. You were only marrying me becuase of Maria. But she's gone ! You're free of me you can go back to your precous Charity!." Her blue orbs were wet and soaked with salty tears.   
  
" Don't doubt my love for you or our daughter kay!She meant the world to me. And now that she's gone all I have is you " Miguel Cryed. Men werent to show there emotions. Real men didnt cry, but things were just to intense at this point. He was hurting inside for all different sorts of reasons. " Don't you see that I don't want Charity. I. WANT. YOU ! You Kay Bennett." He said moved in to hug her , but kay backed away from him. A hug wouldnt fix her hurt and betrayl. The truth was some part of him was relieved but another part of him was hurt and heart broken. He had always loved Charity and he still did but a part of him loved Kay more . She had been his best friend, his first kiss , his first time, his first love but most importantly the mother of his first born child . His child who was now dead due to his own selfishness.  
  
" Well Miguel, actions speak louder than words. I should have known better . You cheated on her with me, what was to stop you from cheating on me with her ." Kay spat out as she headed out the door with her luggage in hand. tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.  
  
" Kay!" Miguel yelled as he ran after her . " You cant leave . Where are you going to go?" he asked , his teared stained face distressed from all the sudden grief .  
  
Kay sobbed as she shook her head " No Miguel, No!. Im not staying here to many bad memories and people in this god forsaken town. I cant be with . Not after what happened. It hurts everytime I see you. Everytime I see you, all I see is the part you played in our daughters death"  
  
"But kay , I didnt know anything about the deal that Charity made with death. If I knew I would have never been with her. Don'to you hold our daughters death over my head. I loved Maria " Miguel said . His eyes were bloodshot from crying and pleading with kay.  
  
  
  
Kay shot him a incredulous look. "You might not have known about Charity's deal but the fact that you were ENGAGED, TO BE MARRIED , and to HAVE A FAMILY , should have kept you away from her. I cant stay in a town with the person who deliberately killed my daughter and with a whole bunch of people who hate me and felt like my daughter didnt deserve to live. I cant do it Miguel I cant. If I stay here I'll loose the least bit of sanity I have left. I cant take it....My mother and sister and everyone else will be happy to know that im gone and youre free of all duties to me or my daughter so you can go back to your true love Charity and you guys can have that perfect wedding now since I ruined the first one and can live in that big house with your white pickett fence and have your Five children" Kay said as she waited on the curb for a cab to take her to the airport  
  
"Kay please-"Miguel started but was inturupted by Kay  
  
"You know what Miguel , it took a lot from me to figure out you werent work the trouble.I sacraficed too much for you. And in the end I lost whats most important to me. If I stay here I will end up loosing my sanity.The depression is too much. I need to get away. I've already lost too much"   
  
"But kay you havent lost me" Miguel stupidly said  
  
"Once again you think everything is about you. Loosing you doesnt hold a candle to loosing my daughter." Kay said in disbelief at miguel's arrogance . " You know it took a lot ! Way too much for me to realize I picked the wrong guy and I sure as hell gave you the wrong finger!" Kay spat and with that she entered the first cab that stopped for her and was gone.Her life had changed to drasically. Kay died the night Maria died. Kay was the childhood name she was given , but she was no longer a child. She was a adult now and had experianced more thngs that people her age hadnt. Kay was dead and Katherine was born. Katherine was the adult. Kay would have stayed and clingged on to everything and refused to let go even if it meant she had to endure all the pain of staying in Harmony but Katherine knew when it was time to move on. She knew when the batle was lost. She knew her daughter wouldnt want her to live in constant mourn.  
  
Miguel was left standing on the curb as Kay diasapeared into the horizon. The car slowly drove out of sight. The conversation he just had with Kay kept replaying in his head, like a broken record. He felt guilt sttle in the bottom of his stomach. He knew all of his calamities were of his own doing and he had suffered the ultamite losses.Kay was wrong there was no way he could move on with his life. Not with anyone, especially not Charity. After she selfishly had his daughter killed . The Charity he knew was kind and sweet and unselfish . But he was decieved, because this Charity was far from. She selfishly chose her happiness over his daughters life and she would never be forgiven. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 2  
  
A small smile curved of Kay's face as she read the ad posted in the local Harmony Harold  
  
ROOMATE WANTED!  
  
2 Bedroom apt. with 2 bathrooms.  
  
Rent: 350/month.  
  
Call: 489-4608.  
  
She couldnt afford to stay in a hotel anymore, She needed an apartment and from the looks of it, she had just found it. "At least one good thing is happening to me" she said bitterly to herself as she picked the phone up and dialed the number in the paper.  
  
'Pick up ....pick up....' She chanted in her head. She crossed her fingers hoping she didnt get the machine.   
  
" Hello?" A male voice ccame through on the other end of the reciever . 'YES!' She screamed excitedly in her head.  
  
" Hello ..yeah...hello" She said stammering as she quickly regained composure from her excitment. " Hello Im calling regarding the ad that was put out concerning the apartment" She said pausing waiting for a response  
  
There was a pause then the other party responded. "Well, you're the tenth offer to call today, I'll tell you what , since you already have the address and my number you can stop by later on today, say around 4 o'clock to inspect the apartment and see if its to you liking." he said pleasantly.  
  
Kay smiled to herself. Things where definately looking up " Ok sure.Thankyou so much" She said hanging up the phone . ' This is too good to be true' She said to herself But in the back of her head she had a feeling that her streak of bad luck was over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kay walked up the steps to the address for the apartment that she was to look at. She knocked on the door twice, and waited for someone to answer. When no one answered the door, she knocked again.  
  
" Come on, answer the damn door," Kay said to herself.   
  
She turned around ready to walk away, when she bumped intoa man, making him drop his bags.  
  
" I am so sorry," Kay said bending down to help him pick up his bags.  
  
" Its alright." he replied.   
  
There was something about his voice that made chills go down Kay's spine. She looked up, and locked eyes with an attractive man, who had beautiful brown eyes. He was tall, and had blonde hair. She stared at him eerily. There was something vaguely familiar about him. She got caught up deeply in her thoughts to even notice him talking to her.  
  
" Hi," he said, " My names Fox." " and you are?"he asked wondering who she was.  
  
It took awhile for Kay to get herself together because she was still trying to get over the strange feeling of deja vu she had.  
  
.  
  
" Oh, sorry- - I um- - my name is K- -Ka- -Kay." Kay said blushing.  
  
Fox smiled loving how he made Kay blush. " So Kay, " Fox started, " are you the one that I told to stop by at four, to look at the apartment?"  
  
" Yeah." Kay said, still blushing...  
  
"Okay, so then lets take a tour, shall we?" He said ushering her into the spacious apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter3  
  
Kay surveyed the spacious apartment in awe. She felt as if she was wasting her time. She could never be able to afford the rent. But she stayed to admire it. This was the creme de la creme of higher living. Though Castleton was neighboring Harmony, she wasn't to familiar with which side of town was richer and which was poorer. But she had definitely came to the richer side.   
  
"How much is rent?" She asked expecting to get a number way out her league.   
  
"Well I have most of it all down packed, but I need a roommate, so I'll charge you $250 plus groceries" Fox said   
  
Kays jaw dropped in surprise. She was expecting a number in the thousand almost, but $250 plus the do grocery shopping. That was below her limit. Not that she was complaining, in fact she was ecstatic, but there was something off about it. Why would he charge so low?  
  
"I hope you don't take this the wrong way" She started. "I don't mean to be so forward but, something is off why are you charging so low? Especially for an apartment as extravagant as this one?" She asked.   
  
Fox just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, money isn't problem for me. Like I told you I have everything taken care of. But as you can see I don't have maids to take care of me, at least anymore that is, and frankly Im not to keen on domesticity, so I was more or less looking for someone to help out with the domestic issues of owning a home."   
  
Kay looked at him crossly. "What did you say your name was again?" she asked   
  
"Fox, Fox Crane." He said with his hand in his pocket.   
  
"YES!" She exclaimed   
  
"Excuse me" Fox asked somewhat confused and startled   
  
"Oh, Im sorry for my out burst, but I had been having this strange feeling of déjB vu ever since I saw you and I was trying to remember were I had seen you before and I got it now." She exclaimed happily.   
  
"Huh?" Fox asked   
  
"Your Ethan's brother, right?" Kay asked   
  
"Yeah ." Fox said "You said your name was Bennett right?" Kay nodded "So you're my half brothers, half sister" Fox said   
  
Kay nodded.   
  
"So, its good to see we already know each other, sorta" Fox said chuckling. "So do you want the apartment?" He asked   
  
" I'd be a fool to say no" Kay said smiling. " So when do I move in?" She asked   
  
"Anytime your ready, tomorrow good?" He asked   
  
"Its great"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One month later   
  
Miguel walked into his lonely apartment sighing. He missed his old life. Kay and Maria. But Maria was dead and Kay was gone. He turned on the light switch, and gasped.   
  
"Charity?" He question "What are you doing here, and how the hell did you get in?"   
  
"I came here to see you silly" She said getting up to embrace him. But instead he pushed her aside.   
  
"I mean it what do you want?' he asked staring at the woman who ruined his life   
  
"I came to see if we could start new Miguel" she started "I miss you and I want you back, like how we were before everything"   
  
"We will never be together after you cold bloodily killed my daughter!" He exclaimed. The nerve of her.   
  
"You forget one thing Miguel, you helped. Your just as guilty as me" Charity said with a smirk and Miguel was tempted to slap the hell out of her but he was no woman hitter. He wasn't that much of a coward.   
  
"I didn't know Charity."   
  
"Well how many times have we heard that excuse" she taunted   
  
"Get Out!" He demanded   
  
"No, Miguel that's not what I came here to talk about. I still miss you I want you back" She started softly "What happened to us? Why cant we o back to the way we were before. Before everything got so mixed yup and complicated. I still love you Miguel."   
  
Miguel stared blankly at her. HER. She was the cause of all his problems. "Because you've changed, and I don't love you anymore." He said coldly   
  
A sob caught in charity's throat. It really hurt to hear him say that. 'He was her soul mate, wasn't he? "Well, who do you love?" She asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to ask anyway.   
  
"The person that I've always loved, Kay," he said with a sad smile on his face.   
  
"You know Miguel, at a time I would have thought that I was the one that you loved! Or was it just an act. Were you just going through the motions? Huh?" She said crying and screaming.Miguel just stared at the floor while she carried on her little tantrum. "Answer me. Dammit!" She screamed even louder. Again miguel said nothing. She gave him a bitter smile. "You know Miguel, it hurts to see the one you love with someone else. When you got Kay pregnant my heart broke in a million pieces, but when you proposed to her you killed me inside. I thought that you where just marrying her for Maria's sake and that it would be a loveless marriage. I broke my promise to death for you. I was saving you from a loveless marriage with Kay and A lifetime of pain for Maria. Cant you see, I DID IT FOR YOU! Can you think of what life would have been like for Maria knowing that her parents didn't love each other and that she was a mistake and having to hear them constantly bicker! Cant you see!" She said trying to get him to see it from her point of view   
  
"Don't you Ever call my daughter a mistake!" Miguel warned. " And it looked like you where wrong. I did love Kay, I still do" Miguel said breaking down in tears.   
  
This only infuriated Charity more. To see him love HER. KAY! She had destroyed there relationship with her lies and schemes and that bastard baby of hers. " Well then it must come as a comfort to you that Kay has moved on. She left you and doesn't love you anymore" she spat sarcastically   
  
"What" Miguel looked at her confuse   
  
"Kay invited uncle Sam and Noah to her new apartment, and she's doing great. In fact better than great. She lives with her rich new boyfriend in the upper east side of Castleton" She said viciously purposely pouring salt on his open wounds,   
  
"LIAR!" He shouted   
  
"Oh yeah, you don't believe me check it out for yourself, ask Luis. You know uncle Sam tells him everything" She said daring him   
  
Miguel knew she was telling the truth. He just didn't want to except it and come to terms with it. Kay. His Kay, was moving on without looking back as if she was trying to forget everything. "I already told you I don't love you and I only love Kay so what more do you want?" He asked   
  
"You loved me enough to sleep with me Miguel, and I didn't want to tell you this way. I wanted to tell you under happy circumstances, but im pregnant and the child is yours" She said hoping that would change his view   
  
"Your're what?" he asked surprised.   
  
"Im pregnant. Im going to be having your baby. Your going to be a father again, so forget about Maria and Kay and start focusing on us and our baby. I want us to do right by this baby. We loved each other once, we can do it again."  
  
"I can never forget about them. Never! And I will stand by you and our baby but I will never marry you charity. There will never be a we." Miguel said point blank   
  
"Never say never" She said exiting out of his apartment and leaving him to think.  
  
~*~*~*~~*  
  
Two months later   
  
"Hi, honey, Im h-o-ome!"   
  
It was the favorite part of Fox's evening. It was 8:00 PM. And he was finally out of the office and back home.  
  
His apartment was no longer a house, but now a home that he looked forward to coming to, and there was one reason why.  
  
Curled cozily in the corner of their living room sofa, Kay looked up from he book, Her vibrant blue orbs smiling welcome. Fox set his brief case on an empty chair and hung his coat in the coat rack by the door, then collapsed on the other end of the sofa.   
  
He smiled as he waited for her to respond.   
  
"Dinner's ready, dear," She said sweetly.  
  
Fox laughed. It was their Leave It to Beaver ritual, and they'd both enjoy playing at it for the past three months. Fox knew that Kay would live up to her part of the housing agreement. But he didn't expect her to do other things, like cooking and cleaning for the both of them when she'd moved in. But she insisted on doing other things since he was letting her live there for basically nothing. She added a feminine accent to his house. It was more decorated and Fox liked it better. Home was now a place he looked forward to coming to. It was warm and loving. Kay was growing on him. She could be smart and sassy at times, but soft and sensitive at times. She was an interesting person and very complex.   
  
"So how was work today, dear?" She asked   
  
"The usual. Hectic and busy. Being at Crane Industries all day give me a headache"   
  
"Aw, hope you feel better dear,"   
  
Fox smiled "So what's for dinner?" he asked   
  
"My special lasagna for two with white wine and a tiramusu for dessert. I felt like doing a themed dinner for this whole week. Today its little Italy. I figured you could use a break and take a mini vacation around the world"   
  
Fox smiled even harder. Kay always knew how to take away all of his problems and make him feel better no matter what kind of a day he had had. " OK honey" He said as she took his hand leading him into the dinning room.~*~*~*~  
  
Outside a man stared at the exchange between the two. They looked so 'loving' in there fifth floor apartment. Just like a married couple. He couldn't help to be resentful.   
  
"Was she right?" He questioned himself , 'had the love of his life moved on with someone else?'  
  
"I have to get her back!" He said to himself  
  
~*~*~*~*~~* 


End file.
